A Very Noisy Romance
by SugarSpiral
Summary: Davis is much too loud for any girl he meets, Yolei is much too loud for any guy she meets. What do you get when you put a loud boy and a loud girl together? A shouting match with confessions of course! Challengefic: nina-neko!


NINA-NEKO

**My first finished challenge!! Woo-hoo! Only... what... five more to go?!**

**Title: A Very Noisy Romance ****  
****Community: Digimon. ****  
****Main Characters: Davis, Yolei ****  
****Location: Just outside of the school ****  
****Pairings: Daiyako ****  
****Other Notes: Davis is much too loud for any girl he meets, Yolei is much too loud for any guy she meets. What do you get when you put a loud boy and a loud girl together? A shouting match with confessions of course! ****  
****Must Include the Follow Phrase: "When you scream small animals go deaf." **

**For this challenge, I put Davis and Yolei in the same year and class at school. It just made things easier.****. **

Why does time always pass so slowly when you're in agonising pain? Yolei Inoue frowned with frustration. Every day it was the same. Why couldn't Davis save his love struck musings for when she _wasn't_ in the vicinity? Did she really need to know how he felt about the blonde _babe_ sitting next to the window? Nope. How about the _sexy_ redhead in the corner? No again. And she definitely did not, I repeat _did__** not**_ need an avid description of the ever-lovely Kari Kamiya (who, Yolei was quick to add, was too busy giggling with her best friend TK to take any notice of Davis).

"Hey Yolei! Why is TK holding Kari's hand like that? I told him: she's _my_ girl!!"

"Davis! They aren't holding hands! Stop being such a stalker!" _Why can't you pay that sort of attention to __**me**__?_

Yolei wasn't jealous. Jealous? She?! NEVER! She'd never known jealousy in her life. Especially not over a guy. Extra-especially not over a guy like _Davis Motomiya._ She nodded reassuringly to herself. No, whatever she felt about Kari Kamiya and every other girl on the planet, that was purely _e n v y._ See? Not jealous at all.

"Amy is looking over here again. That chick totally digs me!"

"Davis, the only thing Amy wants to dig for you is a _grave_."

Could she just note, that none of these girls were remotely interested in the goggle sporting idiot who shared her desk. Most of them thought he was an obnoxious, overly-loud soccer fanatic: not even back-up prom date material. Let alone a suitable boyfriend candidate. During the three years Yolei and Goggle-Head (her affectionate pet name for her spiky haired companion) had shared a desk, the violet haired, slightly violent tempered girl had suffered Davis' near-incessant commentary on which girl in the class was the prettiest. And guess what: he'd never mentioned _her_ once. Not that she cared or anything.

"I know it's big headed to say this, but I could bet you fifty dollars that there are at least seventeen girls in this class that want to ask me to prom, but just don't have the guts to admit it…"

"It's a good thing you'll never have that kind of money then, isn't it?"

Adding insult to injury, Yolei had had to sit back and witness the entirety of Davis' rocky "love life". She grimaced at the unwelcome memories. Almost every female student had dated him, swept away by his boyish charms… until they couldn't keep up with his volume and energy any more. By now, none of the girls in the year would give him a second glance (he didn't notice). Well, except one… and he didn't notice that either.

"Y'know Yolei… I haven't had a girlfriend in months."

"You're exaggerating. You were _seeing_ Gemma five weeks ago."

Oh, it wasn't like Davis was the only one with relationship problems. Yolei blushed slightly as she remembered hers and Kens' catastrophic date… Where she'd screamed at his stalkers for trying to get Kens autograph (_Can't you give him some __**SPACE**__? He's on a __**DATE! **__GO AWAY!!). _Yes… Davis certainly wasn't the only person to have volume problems.

"That was just to annoy her brother. He nearly got me kicked off the soccer team! But really Yolei… I just haven't been _attracted _to anyone lately. Can you guess why that is?"

She didn't have an answer for that one. The bell rang for end of class. Grabbing her rucksack, Yolei headed swiftly for the door. But, to her distaste, the more athletic Davis got there first, and waited for her outside the door.

"You didn't answer my question."

Yolei just rolled her eyes at him and stalked off down the corridor. Davis followed, skipping next to her. She increased her pace, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Yolei… have you lost your hearing? Should I get you some olive oil?"

This stopped her. "Get me some _what?"_

"Olive oil!" Davis' grin was so huge Yolei wondered how it managed to fit on his face. "To put in your ears!"

Yolei shook her head and began to walk again. The entrance (and therefore exit) to school was mere meters away. "Sometimes Davis, I wonder how your mind works. You're crazy."

Davis shook his head enthusiastically. "No Yolei, I'm being serious! Warm olive oil in your ears, it melts away the wax! My mum used to do it for me as a kid. Let me go get some for you, Yolei. Then you can answer my question"

Trying to concentrate on getting home (and trying to ignore how the boy beside her kept saying her name) Yolei practically ran through school doors.

"Well Davis, it seems to me like all that olive oil has clogged up your ears and flooded your brain."

Unexpectedly, Davis grabbed Yolei's hand and yanked her to face him. His smile was gone, and his expression was one of hurt.

"Yolei? What's wrong? You're never this grouchy with me. Have I upset you?" His expression was so heartbreakingly remorseful that Yolei nearly forgave him on the spot. Until Amy, the girl from their class who'd been _looking at_ Davis shoved past, snickering. The violet-haired girl saw red.

"Davis! You are **such** a **JERK!"**

"Hey! What've I done!?" He raised his voice in defence.

Ignoring the gathering crowd, she screamed him down. "What have you done? What _haven't _you done!"

"Why do you always do this!? I try to be nice to you, and you just throw it back in my face!? How am I supposed to get you to like me Yolei?"

"Nice? **Nice?!** You think constantly being told about how every other girl in the school is prettier than you is a **nice** feeling? You think watching other girls throw themselves at the only guy you've ever truly liked is **nice?** **YOU THINK HAVING YOUR HEART BROKEN IS **_**NICE?!"**_ She didn't even care that she was throwing her most treasured secret into the public eye, it was like something had broken inside of her and all her feelings came rushing out in a wave.

"But I never **SAID **I thought the other girls were prettier! I never compared them to you **ONCE!** I've always tried to be nice to you because I know a girl like you would never look at **me **twice! Actually, scratch that! Yolei, there **aren't **any girls like you! Not here, not in the DigiWorld, not **ANYWHERE! **Why do you think I've never said anything about how you look? Like how cute it is how your glasses slide down your nose when your mad at me! Or like how your hair shines so much in the sunlight it **blinds **me! **YOLEI! I'VE NEVER SAID ANY OF THIS BECAUSE **_**I LOVE YOU!"**_

Suddenly, both teenagers were at loss for words- an event as common as a blue moon. Suddenly shy, Yolei reached out for Davis' hand. He grasped it; his hand was so warm it sent heat all the way through Yolei, right down to the tips of her toes. She looked at their hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Davis do the same. Usually, their only physical contact was when they were in a heap on the computer room floor after a trip to the DigiWorld. The only time their hands met was when they had shaken hands at Ken's Christmas party. Even then, it had been a stiff, formal affair. This was something completely different.

Rather abruptly, Davis found his voice. "You know Yolei, it's a good thing you stopped yelling. When you scream small animals go deaf."

Yolei smiled her first smile of the day. "I'll bear that in mind."

And without another word, oblivious to the bemused expressions of the onlookers, Davis and Yolei skipped off into the sunset….


End file.
